


Really Handsome

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: You see Jim 'Miami' Beach in his glasses for the first time





	Really Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other Jim x Reader drabbles ("Oh" and "My Name")!  
> Inspired by this gif set of Miami wearing his glasses during the Live Aid scene!  
> https://imladrs.tumblr.com/post/182201354343/miami-being-an-absolute-babe-when-watching-the

You were subconsciously aware of the person next to you in bed even though you had both eyes shut tightly to avoid the sun streaming in from the open window. You could smell the fall air that filtered in and the crispness of it only made you snuggle closer under the covers. Fingers on your shoulders made you smile as they trailed up and down your skin in a comforting gesture. Jim’s hand was warm and sent heat rushing through your body from the inside out. You two had been dating for four months, ever since he’d kissed you in the recording studio, and still any physical contact from him was electrifying. Especially since he’d been gone for the last two months with Queen promoting their new album on a short tour. He’d gotten back a few days prior and the two of you had done almost nothing more than make up for the lost time in bed.

With your eyes still closed you rolled over closer to Jim, his hand lifting momentarily before settling in your hair to gently massage your scalp. You moaned contently.

“Feels good.” you muttered sleepily, a small smile making your lips twitch at the corners. You lay there happily for a few more minutes, more than willing to linger in this moment, before opening one eye. Jim was sitting up against the headboard reading the morning paper. You could smell the coffee that must’ve been sitting on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. A morning in bed with Jim was a rarity. Most of the time you two were busy getting ready for work together, leaving you enough time for tea or coffee at home, before rushing out the door for work.

That’s why when you finally open both eyes you’re surprised to see him wearing glasses, hair mussed from sleep, still in a simple gray shirt he only wore to bed. It was the glasses that made you furrow your eyebrows. You knew he had them, but you’d never seen him actually wear them….until now. You continued to stare, soaking in such a domestic moment that made your heart swell happily, until Jim spoke. 

“Good morning.” 

You smiled and mummered a ‘morning’ before sitting up. You no longer cared about the morning chill coming through the window. Your only focus was on your boyfriend’s face. 

“What are you staring at?” 

“You….you’re wearing your glasses.” 

Jim pauses his reading and turns to look at you for the first time that morning. And the affect of seeing him fully makes your smile grow wider. You can’t put your finger on why he looks even more handsome with his glasses on. Maybe it’s the way they frame his face or maybe it was because he looked older and wiser.

“I am.” He replies. He’d forgotten that he had them on. Usually he’d go around without wearing them, either due to how busy he was or because he was slightly self-conscious. The age gap was something that, despite you telling him it didn’t matter and that you found his age to be an advantage, he was mindful of. 

“You look handsome.” 

Your reply had him blushing, the tips of his ears turning pink as he looked back at his newspaper to distract himself. But you grabbed it out of his hands and  
moved until you were sitting on his lap. His blush spreads and you can’t help but laugh softly at the reaction. 

“I mean it, you look really, really…. handsome.” 

Each 'really’ is accompanied by a kiss. The first kiss is to his top lip, the second to the bottom, and you capture both lips slowly on the last. Jim moans gently into the kiss, his hand coming to cup your cheek while the other rests on your hip to keep your from tipping over. Both of you are reluctant to break the kiss, but when you do he’s smiling. 

“You really like the glasses?” 

He asks a bit breathlessly as you rest your forehead against his. You nod and bring a hand to rub his cheek. 

“Then I’ll have to wear them more often, won’t I?”


End file.
